In data centres and the like, large numbers of networking devices, such as switches, firewalls, servers, patch panels and the like are arranged in 19″ racks and interconnected using a plurality of plug and cable assemblies which mate with receptacles on the devices. Many of the networking devices have many such receptacles. For example, a switch may have 72 outputs in a 1U rack space. As a result, the spacing between adjacent receptacles is small and although insertion of a plug into a receptacle is possible, releasing a plug from a receptacle can prove difficult as, given the close proximity of adjacent plugs, pressing a release tab is hampered.